war of the gargantuas
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lester is stuck watching over larry (lincoln and lori's son) he's an energetic all American boy. kind, sweet, and thoughtful. Lester thinks okay.he only agree to this so lamis could let him cheat on his diet and maybe a little hank panky later. but God decided to fuck with lester anyway, when larry's ball falls on the yard of none other than chad McCann's yard.


characters chad mccann, lester loud, and mama juicy own by FLAGG1991, Larry loud created and own by me, Salvo1985/TMNTFAN85

* * *

_** LET'S GET READY TO RUUUMMMBBBBBLLLLLEE! **_

* * *

if there was anyone worse than Rodney Santiago a bastard son of Ronnie and rusty it was Chad McCann when that name sounded Irish (Scottish?) you know he was an asshole. he was the son of cookie and chandler.

he was this muscled guy, he wore an olive green cap. sometimes he wore one with the confederate flag. he usually wore jeans and a muscle shirt. his right hand was nothing but a stump wrap in a bandage. he had a square jaw. his shoulder-length hair, brown. he had beady little eyes. to Lester, anyway. he lived across the street. and his lawn was covered in either beer cans or tools and other mechanic crap laying around.

Chad usually kept to himself. but sometimes he'll call out to Lester "hey fat fuck, hows your mom's pussy today?"

the mere thought of himself having intercourse with that bitch of a mother made him want to vomit. no one messed with chad. hell, their father told them not to get near him. he was a 24 dirtbag to his father, and not someone he wants his kids to be influenced. Luckily for him, the feeling towards the neighbor across was pretty much to same. something he and his father rarely agree on anything.

today he spent outside watching his young brother larry. he came over to spend the weekend and Lester was stuck watching him. lamis begged and he agreed because she promises he could cheat on his diet. of course he had to exercise after. he groaned at the thought of it. but when she said sex is considered exercise and how it can burn the calories...well... Lester fully accepted. with a promise to eat REAL food and sex after, what idiot would say no?!

Lamis and father and the rest left the house. going to get groceries. while he stayed to watch Lawrence. that's what he calls him by. everyone calls him larry but he preferred to do the opposite. he sat on the chair on the porch while larry played with a big red ball, before that, he was playing 'barbarian' the six-year-old saw Conan the barbarian the other night at aunt Lynn's house.

and since Leela was a big fantasy and adventure fan she influenced him. and since then he was Conan crazy. little fool wore a belt around his head and with a toy sword when he came over. half an hour ago he was playing 'barbarian' as mentioned and made Lester the orc or ogre or something. he was offended by that. but lamis forced him to play along.

"Remember when we used to play Shrek and you were Shrek and I was the princess?"

lamis said as the vivid memories of lamis obsessing over the Shrek movie series when she was younger made Lester shudder. he grew to HATE smash mouth's all-star. so, there he sat and watched the boy happily play with his ball.

Lester couldn't remember the last time he was carefree and joyous as this child was. he had some memories playing with lamis and Lugosi, but for the most part, he was alone playing with his king kong action figure. he had a red fire truck. he remembers playing in the living room. before his mother told him to come with her. he obeyed she lead him into her lab and then that's when she-

"Hey, Lester!"

he snapped out of it and looked at the boy with a blue polo shirt. his light blonde hair, and his shimmering blue eyes looking at him. he held the ball up and said-

"watch me kick it high!"

Lester frowned.

"don't-"

larry held it up and kicked it. it flew across the street and onto the lawn of chad mCCan.

"Damnit!"

he hissed.

larry ran across the street.

"Lawrence, WAIT!"

He chased after him, luckily no car was passing by otherwise larry would have gotten hit and Lester would be in major trouble. the idea of lamis being very upset was something he didn't want to see in her beautiful green eyes.

Larry ignored him and stepped onto the other yard and was about to reach to grab his red ball when a boot stepped over it. he looked up the see the grizzly face of Chad McCann.

"...misplaced sumthin?"

he said in a low tone. larry being innocent didn't see the danger he was in.

"uh-huh! I kicked my ball too far"

Chad raised a brow and reached and grabbed the ball.

"you mean this ball?"

he asked, and larry nodded.

chad smirked.

"you want this ball back?"

to which larry replied.

"yes, may i have it back?"

despite being polite (just as his mother raised him to be)

chad pulled out his switch blade and stabbed the ball, and the wheezing sound of air escaped from the slit as it deflated into nothing but a withered blastic of nothingness.

larry's eyes widen with shock. he looked at chad and his eyes watered. he began to wail in despair, just as Lester rushed in panting.

"hey! he's just a kid, you neanderthal!"

chad turned his attention and pushed larry aside and went right towards Lester.

"What did you fucking call me you dough boy?"

Lester realized he was biting more than he can chew. chad was bigger. stronger. and Lester was still a fat teenager with boarder line 'diabeetus' Lester pulled out a pair of reading glasses and put them on.

"you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?"

chad reached and pluck them off and snapped them in two, before delivering a punch in the eye. Lester staggered back, but chad grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to give him another wallop. but chad paused as he felt something hit his butt. it wasn't that hard. but still irritating. he turned his head and saw larry. bravely kicking him in the butt.

"Let him go! he didn't do anything to you!"

chad turned and grabbed larry by his hair.

"Ahh!"

"you little inbred faggot"

Lester snarled. the nerve of this guy. yes, Lester hated most of his siblings but even he wouldn't pick on a six-year-old. Lester leap and wrap his arms around his neck to try and choke him. chad let larry go and reached behind and grabbed and slapped Lester on his back on the grass with a loud thud. Lester wheezed as all the air left his lungs. his vision blurred.

chad sneered and raised a leg to give him a kick, but larry laid on Lester's stomach. Lester whined and muttered 'get off of me you dimwhit' but those words just came out in a whimper. larry shouted.

"LEAVE US ALONE!"

Chad grinned.

"should have stayed off my property, you incest freak"

larry covered Lester and shut his eyes, willing to take the grunt of the blow. but it never came. for a second he waited. then opened an eye, he saw chad's back and saw someone. he knew the body shape all too well. and the dark purple tank top. the smell of onions filled his nose. he knew exactly who it was.

it was...

Big

Bad

Carmen

Casagrande.

AKA, Mama Juicy.

Juicy lifted chad in her big cubby arms. chad struggled and glared at her sweaty face. he could see the grime and hairs on her upper lip. her bushy brows, and her stupid short pigtails. and the smell. like onions and chorizo. chad puked in his mouth.

"you fucking with my boyfriend ese?"

chad swallowed his puke.

"who? that fat fuck?"

he spat.

"no, gingo. the blond."

his beady eyes widen.

"Ewww sick, fucking pedophile!"

he head butt her, once. twice before she let go. he dropped and pulled back his arm. and fired it forward as he punched in her the stomach. but as his hand made contact with her gut, like the blob started to absorb his hand. his eyes blinked and tried to tug it out. but it seems to pull him forward. juicy laughed as she crossed her arms.

"you fuck with my bread and butter, you fuck with me, wey."

chad continued to struggle to get his arm free. juicy brought her fists together and raised it up, before bringing down the hammer, hitting chad in the head, then a punch from the left and right fist. chad's head wobbled as he was dazed from the heavy blows. suddenly her gut released his arm and he fell back and laid on the driveway. groaning. juicy scratched her ass and sniffed her hand and her bushy brows furrow.

larry and Lester watched in awe as she reached the hem of her sweat covered tank top. and pulled it off her body. Lester looked away and vomited a little. larry watched with shimmering eyes as he admired his older girlfriend's body. she wore a bra that held her budding breasts. every inch of her was flab upon flab. her arms thick with fat and muscle. she crouched over chad as he lifted himself off with his elbows, carmen knocked his hat off his head and grabbed a fist full of his hair. she lifted her left arm. and chad could see moles and a thick patch of arm hair. and it stunk to high heaven. he resisted, but juicy's strength was overpowering. and his face inch closer and closer to the position pit.

"you mess with my mi amore, you die like the rest."

he screeched bloody murder before juicy rammed his face deep into her armpit. he kicked and his muffled screams continued. before he slowly went limp. juicy let go, and she stood up. on all fours like a silverback gorilla. and then began beating her chest like king kong. and gave a victorious roar.

larry ran with his arms wide open.

"Carmen! carmen!"

she caught him in a hug and she lifted him up and kissed him on the lips. Lester staggered forward rubbing his sore eye. as he watched the child and teenager make out sloppily. his nose scrunched. he felt a hand tugged his pants. looking down he saw chad, his eyes squinted. and his face looked like it was having an allergic reaction to carmen's armpit.

"He...Help meee."

Lester sneered and swiftly kicked chad across the face.

"Sorry, fresh out of giving a fuck."

that's when vanilla was driving up the road. he sighed. as he walked with juicy half-naked, with larry in her arms. lincoln and his siblings and kids came out of the van.

"father I can explain-"

Lester said.

lincoln looked at larry's black eye, then at juicy in her bra, holding his youngest son, he looked past them to see chad on his driveway, laying on the ground. lincoln breathed deep. and said-

"you know what? i don't want to know, help with the groceries so we can get dinner started."

* * *

the end.


End file.
